These studies are designed to evaluate the clinical effects of iron chelation agents. Current studies include the evaluation of chronic intensive therapy with desferrioxamine. The medication is given either intravenously with supplemental intramuscular injections, or by chronic subcutaneous infusion. The results of treatment are determined by clinical evaluation, by endocrinological studies, serum ferritin measurements, and echocardiographic observations at regular intervals.